


The Rose Blooms

by Heather_Hearts



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Plot, Reader has use of the force, Reader is force sensitive, Reader is part of the Dark side, Romantic Relationship, touch starved reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Hearts/pseuds/Heather_Hearts
Summary: “I think we’ve both been alone for a long time, (y/n).”Ten years ago, you woke up in a world where nothing felt familiar. Waking up on a strange planet, with no memories, and only a small device. After making your way across the galaxy, searching for years and finding that nothing helps you to remember, you decide to join The New Order as a storm trooper, to fight for order and control in the galaxy.But now it appears that the Commander of The New Order has taken an interest in you.What will bloom between the two of you I wonder?





	The Rose Blooms

It was a brutal day of training. Being aboard Starkiller II as a recruit was tough enough work as it was, but with Captain Phasma as your instructor your muscles felt pleasantly used and sore. Now it was meal time, free time, then lights out, unless you were rotated for guard patrol that night. Which lucky for you, you weren’t, meaning you would sleep very well tonight. But that didn’t stop your desire to push your body further, to make some of this exhaustion belong to you.

“ _I need to finish my meal before all the spare rooms are taken.”_ You thought to yourself, grabbing a metal tray in order to receive your meal.

“Hey Bartosch” You smiled at the man behind the counter “Busy day today?”

“BAH! You know how it is (y/n), I have to cook enough for you meatheads to not die. I’m ALWAYS busy.” The older man huffed at you, but his blue eyes were twinkling as he slipped you another muffin.

You winked at Bartosch, “Well I’ll certainly never die with you around Bart, you feed me too well.”. Grinning as he threatened you playfully with his spatula, you made your way to a table that wasn’t too crowded, waving him goodbye over your shoulder.

You crossed your legs and sat at the bench comfortably, ignoring the other members of the table as you slipped the extra muffin in your coat pocket, before beginning to touch into your meal. Nothing much, but it was warm, and your stomach was growling like a Rancor.

Despite the fact you were a new recruit, you didn’t have the stormtrooper armor yet. This was something to be earned after completing your vigorous training, that is. IF you completed it. The mess hall buzzed with chatter, but you blocked it out instead. There was no point making chit chat with people who may or may not die. It wasn’t worth it. Chewing your food, you thought about those that had failed training, and about the brutality that they had been killed with.

 _“What the hell do you think you’re doing scum?!” Phasma screamed at a recruit, who looked too soft to belong here. You could sense the light behind his eyes and knew he would not last long. He had failed at basic hand to hand combat twice already and showed no signs of improving. In fact, he had shown signs of_ pulling his punches, _and this was unacceptable. This was weakness._

_Before an apology could fall from his lips he was on the floor, choking._

_A shudder ran through your spine._

Blowing out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding, you dumped your tray at the disposal unit, and made your way to your quarters. Making a quick wave to Bartosch again, you began to jog across the complex, your black boots thudding across the hallways. Free time was two hours and the training rooms were a five-minute jog away from your room, you didn’t want to waste a second. Grabbing your contraption and headset from your room, you went across the ship in order to find an empty training room.

Solitude surrounded your life, you were quiet and alone, and you preferred it to stay that way.

_Waking up one day, alone and your mind full of fog. You had no memories, which meant you had no family and no home. You had only yourself, and this contraption that played music in your ears._

_The Republic hadn’t found you first, the Rebellion had. Confusion wracked through your skull, as nothing felt ordinary to you, everything felt strange. Even breathing. You didn’t know why.  But the feeling from those that called themselves Jedi, was too bright for you to take, it felt warped and not light at all. You had hidden from them, but you could feel them reaching for you. Through some way they reached and reached, and they almost touched you._ But you remained hidden.

An empty training room laid before you as you shucked off your coat and locked the door, shaking your memories away. It did no good to dwell on these things now, this was your situation, it was better to fight as you could. Nothing you did brought back your memories anyway. Removing your shoes and placing your headset over your ears you connect it to your contraption, still pleased with yourself that you managed to not only build the headset from scrap but had somehow gotten it to work with the fragile and thin machinery.

You closed your eyes and switched on the device, feeling music pour through your body. Bubbling along your blood as you sank down to touch your toes, feeling the soreness of your legs as you stretched deeply, getting your forearms to the floor. You continued to stretch to the rhythm of the songs, engrossed in the music, feeling your body crack under the stretches, and relaxation blossoming through your muscles.

“ _That’s better”_ You thought, exhaling, and allowing yourself to groan happily. You were thankful of the training rooms provided for you, physical fitness was always encouraged amongst the recruits, they didn’t specify _how_ though.

You didn’t know the music, but your body did somehow. You stood slowly, a new song beginning and your body thrumming, emotions swirling through your brain at the lyrics you couldn’t understand but your lips knew. You close your eyes and focus on your movements. Practicing sliding onto the floor to the music, feeling a deep undercurrent of drums, encouraging your anger and frustration and betrayal of years of loneliness, to release. This was how you had coped. Dancing, of all things.

You stretched your arms out before you, as if bowing on the floor to the supreme leader himself, and began to hit the ground with precise movement, with control and tightness. Pushing yourself up into a press up position, you flip yourself over, so your stomach is facing the air and you push yourself up to your feet, your body slowly arching upwards until you are standing strong.

Then the music slows again, and you pull up a knee to your chest, signifying weakness, as you shrink down into a ball again, before kicking out your leg to spin around, your head facing the ceiling. You allow yourself to fall back, your shoulders sinking to the floor as you push yourself down into the ground.

You felt emptiness flow through you, as you stretched your body and moved it to the music. Rising your hips of the floor your gyrated against the air and dragged your hands across yourself, feeling the rhythm, and losing yourself in the sound.

The only thing that had felt right, was the feeling of doing this. Of dancing to these songs, a faint echo of who you once were. This felt _right_ somehow.

You raised yourself to your knees, entwining your hands in your hair as you knelt your head back, feeling vibrations all around you. Power pulsing through your body as you rose to one of your feet, standing on the balls of your foot, you raised your leg so high it was next to your ear and held to it. A full standing split.

You were so lost within the song, you didn’t even realise your eyes had closed, your body moving in tandem with your thoughts and emotions. This meant you also didn’t realise that the door had been opened. And a dark figure was watching you, observing quietly.

But something changed within your body, something felt wrong, _disturbed._ You opened your eyes and flicked your leg down. You noticed that the door was open. Someone had been there.

But nobody was.

 

 

 

Breathing hard you swept the back of your hand over your forehead. You were drenched in sweat from the movements you had put your body through, but you felt elated. A rush of pleasure tingled through your body as you stretched once again to warm down. After that you crawled over to your coat and fished out your muffin, enjoying every, single. Bite. This, this was why you loved Bartosch, and would forever be in his debt.

You looked out to the door you had to re-lock and wondered who had seen you. Had they run away? Whoever had caught you was either scared they would get caught, or simply didn’t care enough to stay and comment. Besides, this was your free time.

The feeling didn’t occur again, but you felt like something had changed. You felt like someone had broken your solitude. The idea disturbed you, but you weren’t sure how. It had been ten years since you had woken up in this world, ten years of solitude. Of searching for yourself and finding nothing. No connections, no hints, just dead ends. And now, this feeling had occurred.

Were you elated? Or scared?

Shaking yourself off you checked the time on the training room panel door, _‘Two minutes until lights out’_.

“SHIT!”

Throwing on your leather coat you ran through the hallways, trying to reach your quarters in time. Despite the physical exhaustion from Phasma’s training, and dancing for nearly two hours, you had energy enough to do a mad dash sprint to your quarters.

“ _Thanks again, Bartosch.”_ You smiled, mentally thanking him again for the pick-me-up, as you pumped your arms and legs, feeling your body burn from exhaustion. “ _I’m so gonna need another shower tonight.”._ Bursting around a corner you yelled out for the time from a passing monitor, “ _32 seconds until lights out, recruit (y/n).”_

Oh, you better make this now, that would be recorded, and something that Captain Phasma could possibly see should you be caught. “ _It’s a shame no one’s gonna see this though”_ you thought grimly, throwing yourself towards a corner wall. As your feet connected with the wall, you used your momentum to push yourself into the hallway towards your quarters. Keeping up with your momentum, you’re running the second your feet touch the floor.

“ _I can make it.’’_ You thought. “ _This is nothing._ ”

Sprinting now you feel your legs burning, your eyes locked on to your door, with fucking determination. You burst towards your blast door and slip through it, just as a voice boomed down the hallway.

“YOU!”

But you’re too tired to care and fall to your knees huffing and panting. You had made it, thank the Sith'ari you made it. You could deal with that problem outside in a second, because right now your heart was hammering it’s way out of your chest. Taking a few moments to breathe, you finally manage to catch your breath.

“ _That was awesome.”_ You smiled to yourself, slowly you begin to stand up, gripping the side of your desk for support. You reach to open your blast door, ready to be reprimanded, only to find yourself face to face with none other than, Kylo-ren.

He was fully clad in his uniform, cape and helmet. His lightsaber cold and metallic against all of the black cloth. He was staring at you, and he had demanded your attention.

You held in a breath. Despite your aching lungs you couldn’t help yourself. What had you done to get the attention of the black knight himself? Staring at his helmet, your head began to prickle with that feeling again, and you wondered if it was him that had caught you dancing. Or just running through the halls like a maniac.  

“It was me.” He replied to your thoughts, clearing his throat. “I saw you… dance.” His voice was distorted and robotic from his mask. You wondered how his real voice sounded, for some reason you wanted to know. The prickling began to trickle down your spine, and you wondered if it was your sweat.

He tilted his head slightly, and moved into your quarters, the blast door hissing quietly shut. Blinking, you tried to process what exactly was happening, but you were tired, your body pushed to delicious exhaustion and you just wanted to sleep. He had already made his way over to your desk, examining your notes and drawings. You weren’t sure what you should do, and so you decided to do the only thing you could think of.

“Do you, um, want a drink or anything?” You asked hesitantly, “Sir?”  Clasping your hands behind your back, in an at-ease stance.

Turning towards you, he appeared to eye you for a short while before chuckling slightly at you. This only made you pout, you were trying to be polite after all. But then you noticed he was reaching for the back of his helmet and you couldn’t help but stare as he removed his mask and revealed himself to you.

“ _Oh gods,’’_ you thought. “ _He’s beautiful._ ’’

Soft black curls framed his pale face, his dark eyes were intense, and you feel you could get lost in them if you wanted to, lost in exploring the darkness. A bright red scar slid over his left eye, and you fisted your hands behind your back at your urge to stroke it.

 _“Why do I want to touch him so badly?’’_ You shuddered at the thought but didn’t take your eyes from him.

 

His face was speckled with beauty marks and freckles, his nose was sharp and angular, and his lips ( _Why were you looking at his lips)_ were soft and plush. Heat rose up to your face as you realized how long you had been staring at him. “Sorry Sir, I don’t mean to stare.” But you couldn’t look away.

“ _He’s so young’’_ you thought “ _And he has so many burden’s to bear”._

He tilted his head once again as you felt a tingle within your mind, it felt searching, but not entirely unpleasant. Still, you cringed at the feeling and tried to push it from your mind. Kylo’s dark eyes widened slightly in surprise, and the feeling retreated. But you just felt uncertain, and so, so tired. Maybe this was what made you bold.

“Excuse me sir but, can I help you with anything? I’m honored with your presence, but I was hoping to sleep soon, I’m on guard duty tomorrow night.”  

His jaw clenched at the comment, and you felt the annoyance wash over you. But it wasn’t directed at you, merely the circumstance. Trying a smile, he lifted something in his hand and you moved closer to see it. “It appears you left something in your rush.”

Your contraption.

You froze a few feet from him, arm outstretched and reaching for it. Fear washed over you. It was all you had left of who you were, and it had become who you are. It meant too much to you, and it was in someone else’s hands. A piece of you. “ _Please’’_ You thought. “ _Please let me keep it’’._

“I’m here to return it, (y/n), not steal it from you.” He murmured, his brow furrowing in hurt and confusion, he closed the distance between the two of you and placed the device in your open palm, closing your fingers around it. It felt intimate, and you could feel something changing in the air.

“ _He’s taller than me”_ You thought, as your cheeks began to burn, staring into his chest. “ _And he knows my name.”_

“Will you not look at your commander?” He asks. His deep baritone voice sent vibrations through your body, causing you to shiver lightly. “ _So, this is what his voice sounds like.”_ You thought. Taking a breath, you looked up at him, and find a set of amber-dusted brown eyes.

He was closer to you now, and for some reason you were thinking about how easily you could kiss him from here. You allow these thoughts to roll through you, feeling no shame or embarrassment. After so much time alone, you had made peace with your mind. You were used to your thoughts, but it appeared someone, was not.

“How can you think these things of me?” He questioned, not angrily but annoyed? Confused? “The others fear me, hate me, mock me, but you?” He turned from you, taking his hands from yours. ( _How long had we held hands for?_ ) His grip going tight on the lightsaber at his side. This should have worried you, but it didn’t. You had understood his need for control from the first time you saw his outbursts. It helped him cope.

“Would you like me to answer honestly sir?” You shifted a little, keeping your eyes on his back. You could hear him breathing from across the room as you held your own, waiting for an answer. The quiet seeming to thrum between you.

“Yes.”

Taking a deep breath, you busy yourself with making some hot drinks for the both of you, this may be a longer night than you thought. “What would you like to drink?” You asked him from over your shoulder, you didn’t have much, but you had some teas that hopefully added variety.

“What?”

“This may be a long conversation, I want you to be comfortable in my quarters sir.” You replied, feeling a shiver run across your shoulders. 

“Um, w-whatever you recommend then.” You smile at his response, feeling more comfortable knowing that he was just as unsure as you. “ _At least we’re both feeling this way.”_ Grabbing a few cups, you began to brew some yung-ghan tea you picked up during the ships travels to Naboo. You always tried to bring something back with you, small comforts you suppose. “ _This should help put him at ease, we’re both kind of new at this.”_

“Take a seat Commander, I’ll bring over the tea.” You looked over and smiled at him “Make yourself at home.”

You heard a brief rustle behind you, as your heard him slowly walk towards your table, seating himself at the far end. Pouring hot water into the cups, you turn to him just as he spoke.

“Call me Kylo.” His eyes were rested on the table in front of him, he looked as uneasy as you felt.

Resting his cup in front of him, you smile at him. “Kylo then.” As you seated yourself across from him, you realized how small your table was, you were only a few feet away from each other. Taking a sip from your mug you close your eyes, taking a deep breath.

“What would you like to know?”

He stared at you, as his eyebrows furrowed together, his mouth opening and closing. He clearly wasn’t expecting this, whatever this is. You simply smile and lean back in your chair with your cup, a leg tucked beneath you. You give him his space to find himself, this situation is a lot to handle after all.

“How do you do that?” He asked, gloveless hands now around his own cup as he leans towards you over the table, his eyes searching yours, “How do you make me feel so calm?”

You sip at your own cup again, allowing the flavor to run through you, pleased that you picked this one. You think about his question and lean forwards, mimicking his posture.

“Maybe it’s the fact I think of you as a man? Instead of a child like others do.”

He bristled at this, fingers taut on his cup.

You speak softly, “I don’t say that to insult you, I don’t like the way they treat you. But you know what I’m talking about Kylo.”

He looked up at this, and he searched your eyes for judgement, for fear of him. You knew his outbursts. But he found nothing but, “ _acceptance?”_ Which only confused him further. Kylo’s mind swirled slightly, he was the Commander of the Republic, a ruthless killer who threw tantrums at the slightest thing. He held the burden of his Grandfathers duty, he had killed his own father and would kill more still. And yet here you were, talking to him as if none of that mattered. His stomach twisted uncomfortably with emotion.

“How can you talk to me this way; don’t you know what I’ve done?”

Noticing his discomfort, you nod to his drink, silently encouraging him to drink more.

“I know your situation Kylo, but I don’t know why you do what you do. You’re so young, and you’re expected to figure everything out on your own. You can’t have friends, family, connections, I know how lonely that kind of life can be.” You looked into your tea smiling slightly, rubbing the rim of your cup with your thumbs. “Everyone has a reason for doing what they do, I have no right to pass judgement when I don’t have any idea who you are as a person, or what you’ve had to do in order to become who you are, who you want to be.”

Bringing the cup to your lips, you keep your eyes down, “Besides,” Glancing up at him with a cheeky smile, “I used to be twice as bad as you”.

His eyes widened at your comment and he gaped at you “Really?!”

You couldn’t help but let out a surprised laugh, covering your mouth quickly, “No, I’m sorry, I’m just teasing you.”

 “Teasing your commander recruit (y/n)?” He asked, the corners of his mouth threatening to turn into a smile.

You giggled at his comment, “Maybe, _Master Ren”_ His eyes darkened slightly, and you smiled bashfully, enjoying the reactions you got from him. The atmosphere still felt uneasy, but it was settling almost, like dust along a windowsill.

“You know I still have questions for you (y/n).” He murmured, glancing at your lips, his dark eyes alive with an emotion you haven’t seen on your commander before, or anyone for that matter. Licking your lips, you blush once again. “Forgive me Commander”. Placing your cup back down onto the table, “please, continue.”

Leaning over to you he traces a finger on the back of your hand, “You’re force sensitive, aren’t you?” His amber dusted eyes flick to yours.  

 

Your response surprised him. He had expected to feel waves of panic run off of you, but he felt nothing, other than your fingers start to entwine with his, slowly. Tentatively.

Staring at the back of his hand, you sighed, “Yes, I am I suppose.”

He looked at your entwined fingers, warmth blooming through his chest. But he didn’t pull away, didn’t want to pull away.

“You suppose?”

“I, um, I-” You started, feeling anxious, “I have no memories from before ten years ago. I just woke up one day. No memories, no family. Nothing.” You brushed a thumb across the back of his hand slowly, feeling the warmth. It had been so long. “So, I don’t really know if that’s what it is. Or if it was just something I could do. Hence, I suppose.”

His eyes suddenly felt intense on you, his grip on your hand tightened and the prickling feeling returned, peppering your brain with pins and needles. Your device, your stamina, your inexplicable control over the force.  You knew what he was going to ask before the words left his lips.

He leaned over the table, his grip almost unbearably tight. “Are you with the rebellion?”

You thumb stopped moving as your whole body tensed. Anger flowed through you. Hate flowed through you. Washing over you in waves, rippling through the force, which Kylo could undoubtedly feel. You felt like a tidal wave to him, unrelenting and endless. His grip weakened in surprise.

You look into his dark eyes, and state with clipped anger. “Don’t ever accuse me of being with _them_ ever again _._ ” And you pulled back from his grip, taking in deep breathes as you closed your eyes, pinching the bridge of your nose. Flashes of your first interaction with the Jedi fill your mind, when you were new and alone in the world. An old man in crème robes, the pale blue of a lightsaber. You feel your head begin to ache with Kylo’s intrusion.

“And could you stop that please, it’s starting to give me a headache.” You glanced at him, still feeling a sensation of searching, digging, around your mind, more sharply now. You gripped your head in frustration. “OW!”.

“How do you know that man?!” Standing so violently he threw his chair back, you winced at the noise, but kept your eyes on him.

“I wanted nothing to do with him. But he could _sense_ me, I didn’t like how he felt, he was bright and shining and it felt so _wrong_ to me.” Your fingers were entwined in your hair now, the pain pulsing to the front of your skull. You whined loudly. “I had only just woken up, I didn’t trust anybody!” Your hands had tightened in your hair so much the whites of your knuckles were threatening to break through your skin.  

Suddenly you felt the tightness move around your neck, uncomfortable and painful. You narrowed your eyes as Kylo. “ _That’s enough.”_ You would only take so much. Taking a deep breath, steadying yourself, you pushed the feeling away from you with ease, causing a scream of frustration to come from the man in front of you.

“You can’t force choke all of your problems Kylo, I’m telling you the truth, I have no reason to lie!” You shout, sweeping an arm in front of you, forcing all of your memories of the grey-haired man, your fear, your pain, your hate, towards him.

And you could see his eyes flicker across the room, as if watching your memories. He could feel how the man had felt to you. A sickly swirl of self-righteousness, but layered in pain and regret, like a thick layer of sweat.

Kylo’s body stilled as he saw your fear, as he felt you curl beneath a rock, desperate to hide from it. Trying to even your breathing as you slowly shut yourself down, tasting dirt and running your fingers into the earth, as if to ground yourself.

_You felt the buzzing of the lightsaber hum but drew yourself into the sounds of the earth instead. Feeling dirt sink deep beneath your nails. Face pressed against the dirt as you breathed, slowly. You listened to the birds, the winds, the sound of an ocean?_

_Focusing in on the sounds of crashing waves, you lost yourself in the world. Letting your eyes go fuzzy with unconsciousness. And your body numb with the sensations of the earth._

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Breathe, in._

_Breathe out._

_When you woke up from whatever unconsciousness you had found, he was gone._

_And you were alone._

 

You didn’t watch as Kylo felt the last of your memory, tears beginning to form in your eyes. The pain from your head had gone but, a different kind of pain was now blooming in your chest. Wiping at your eyes you decided, that maybe you should take another sip of your tea.

Lukewarm. But, it was something at least.

“(Y/n) I’m-” You heard his shaky breathes, reeling from your memories. But didn’t raise your head to him, deciding to focus on your tea instead.

“It’s fine Commander, really,” Shaking your head, you decide to try a smile, but it doesn’t feel quite right. “Um, do you still want your tea? I can warm it for you if you like?”. Shakily moving your chair back, the sound scraping against the silence, you stood to reach for his cup.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

Your fingers touched the cold smooth ceramic. That was when you looked at him. You only meant to steal a glance, but when you noticed his eyes were wet, you froze.

“ _We’re both too young for this.”_ You thought sadly. But you simply grabbed his cup and yours, turning your back to him, giving him a chance to wipe his eyes. Refilling the cups with hot water. Seeing dust swirling in the air under your weak light.

“I’m sorry too Kylo.”

 

You felt him walk slowly across the room towards you. His footsteps were light, but you could feel the weight they carried. And somehow, suddenly, for whatever reason, he was hugging you from behind. His arms wrapped around your waist lightly, not trapping you but, simply holding you. Softly.

You leaned into his touch, ( _When was the last time you’d been held?)_ and tilted your head back to his. You raised your arms to his and held his arms tighter to you, sinking your back against his chest. He felt so warm.

You felt him go still as you eased into his touch, pulling him closer to you. “I think we’ve both been alone for a long time, (y/n)” His deep voice whispered into your ear.

Taking in a deep breath you hummed in agreement, and closed your eyes, feeling his hands against your arms, skin touching skin. He rested his head against the side of yours as you held each other. Neither wanting to move, finding a strange comfort in each other’s arms.

“He… tried to kill me when I was still a child, when I was his student. He’s my uncle.” His hold on you tightened slightly, and you trailed your fingers across his arms, trying to soothe him. “That’s why.”

You smiled at his honesty, gently squeezing his arm. “It’s fine Kylo but, thank you for telling me.” Before you could think about what you were doing you lifted your head and kissed his cheek to show you’d forgiven him.

You froze from sheer embarrassment, “ _Oh Gods, I went too far.’’_ Your lips still tingling from the impromptu kiss. But instead, you felt his body shaking with silent laughter against you.

“So bold (y/n), do you take pleasure in acting as if you’re my wife?” He was teasing you, and you felt a blush flush across your face. You turned in his arms with the intention to say something, _anything._ But then you saw his smile.

A true smile. Stretched across his face, and his eyes were sparkling and ( _Oh Gods)_ he was laughing. You felt his chest rumble against yours, and you couldn’t look away from him. He looked so different, as if for an instant, he didn’t have the responsibilities of the galaxy. Instead he was just a man, and you were just a woman. And you were simply enjoying each other’s company.

You raise your eyebrows at him, and he notices your eyes glittering playfully, “Well if you’re offering your hand in marriage to me Kylo I’m not so sure I’d say no.”

He laughed at that, openly, the rich sound falling from his mouth, his hands sliding to your hips. Soon you were laughing with him, your own hands sliding up his chest as your shoulders shook. This feeling, this warmth, you basked in it. And, so did he.

He nudged you slightly with his hands, causing you to look up at him.

“How about a different proposal instead (y/n)?”

You tilted your head at his sudden seriousness, and felt his eyes searching yours, almost pleadingly.

“Let me train you in the ways of the force, become my apprentice,” He asked, taking note of how your shoulders tensed. “(Y/n) I’ve felt your power, and I sense such possibility in you. You could be strong.” You felt a hand beneath your chin, lifting your eyes to his. “ _We_ could be strong. Together.”

 _“Together?”_ You thought, as you stared into his eyes. His thumb brushing against your bottom lip.

“ _Together.”_ He thought back at you, as he leaned forward to press his lips against yours.

“ _Then I accept”._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle. I intend to write more of this, but please feel free to leave me a message on which parts you liked! 
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
